The Final Battle
by Protofan
Summary: Konoha's Shinobi and the sand siblings declared war on Akatsuki. Now 2 years later, 2 Akatsuki members remain, but only three shinobi. It's time for a final assault.
1. Rage of Naruto! I'll Kill you Kisame!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and never will.

I hope you all like it! Please, Please, Please, Please, Please Review.

The Last Battle

The shinobi of sand, and the different teams of Konoha declared war against Akatsuki.

Now 2 years later Gaara, Sasuke, and Naruto stood before the gate to Itachi's palace. It was sick and twisted in design. It had a bridge leading to the black gate.

Akatsuki was too strong. Kankurou and Temari sacrificed themselves to stop the traitor, Sasori. The leader of Akatsuki was worst. Rock Lee, Gai, Neji, and Kiba all fell. Orochimaru tried to intervene. He ended up killing Kurenai, and Kakashi.

Itachi and Kisame were the only members of Akatsuki left, but Gaara, Naruto, and Sasuke were all that remained. Gaara busted the door down with his sand and over 50 kunai flew for his head. His sand came up at the last second. "You'll have to try harde-"was all Naruto got out before the bridge exploded.

Gaara had his sand guard all of them. "Quick before they leave again!" Sasuke ordered.

After a series of traps and mazes, they made it to a giant room with Kisame and Itachi in the middle. Kisame pulled out his chakra-draining sword. It broke the floor around him. "Deal with them." Itachi ordered. "My pleasure!" Kisame yelled charging Gaara.

"Bakuryu Ryusa! (Desert Avalanche)" Gaara yelled. A wave of sand headed for Kisame. Kisame sliced the sand in half and hitting Gaara. The force of the attack flung Gaara to one of the walls. Naruto made some hand seals and said "Now for my best attack! Kyuukyoku Kage Bunshin No Jutsu! (Ultimate Shadow Clone Technique.)" 4 Narutos appeared while Sasuke activated the Three Wheel Sharingan.

One Naruto tripped Kisame as another kicked his face. Kisame noticed Naruto had already unleashed Kyuubi. Kisame hit one away and it hit another. "It's still just Kage Bunshin!" he said but was surprised when they got up.

Sasuke took the chance and ran toward Kisame while making hand seals. "Naruto's not the only one with new moves!" When the tiger seal was made he yelled, "Katon Kaen Shikyo No Jutsu! (Fire Element: Death Blaze Technique)"

Flames engulfed Kisame. A Barrier of water surrounded Kisame "Suiton Suijinheki (Water Element; Water Barrier Wall)!" Kisame said. "Sabaku Kyuu (Desert Coffin)" Gaara said. Sand covered Kisame and lifted him up. "Sabaku SouSou (Desert Graveyard)!" The sand around him constricted but it was a water clone.

"Where are you?" Naruto yelled. "Here." he whispered in one of the Narutos ears. Kisame cut 3 in half. "So they can take multiple hits but not death." He said to himself as those 3 disappeared. "No one else dies today but you and Itachi!" Sasuke screamed and kicked him in the face.

Samehade flew out of his hands. It clanged to the floor. It started to come back but sand held it in place. Spikes burst from the wrappings and tried to cut though the sand but the sand moved it until it was on the wall. "Naruto!" Gaara said, "Do it now!"

Kisame turned to look at Naruto. His eyes widened. There was a swirling red ball of chakra in his hands. "Kisame! I'll kill you!" Naruto ran at the shark-man. Sand was holding Kisame in place. Naruto was almost to him when he yelled, "For Hinata-Chan!"

FLASHBACK

In the middle of a forest Kisame and Naruto were fighting.

Itachi was watching. None of them knew Hinata was watching close by. "Kisame, hurry up and kill this boy." Itachi ordered. Kisame kicked Naruto down. Kisame pulled his sword up and Naruto closed his eyes.

Naruto heard the sword coming down and ripping though flesh but he felt nothing. "Kisame, retreat!" Itachi said. Naruto heard them disappear and he opened his eyes.

Hinata stood over him with a fatal wound on her chest. "N-naruto-Ku-un. I-I'm so s-orry." She then fell face first on the ground. Naruto immediately turned her over. "H-hinata-chan.", he whispered. "Hinata!"

END FLASHBACK

"Die!" Naruto yelled as the red rasengan plunged into Kisame. "Rasengan!"

Kisame spiraled backwards until his sword ripped into him. His sword was stuck on the wall and he was upside down on it. Tears were coming down Naruto's face. "Hinata. Rest in peace."

Next Chapter: Itachi! You will fall! The might of Sasuke!


	2. Itachi! You will fall! The might of Sasu

**The Final Battle**

Chapter 2: Itachi! You will fall! The might of Sasuke!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto sadly.

2nd Chap is finally done !

* * *

Sasuke looked at Itachi. Itachi was obviously surprised by his partner's defeat. "You may have beaten Kisame, but..."

3 kunai launched from his cloak toward Sasuke. "My eyes see it!" Sasuke said. He moved out of the way and grabbed them. Itachi smirked as Sasuke noticed that they were wrapped in explosive notes. Sasuke gasped, dropped them, and started to run when they exploded. The explosion launched him forward, into the nearest wall. Itachi then looked at Naruto who had already unleashed Kyuubi. "Kyuukyoku Kage Bunshin No Jutsu! (Ultimate Shadow Clone Technique)"

5 Narutos appeared and ran toward Itachi, while one ran toward Sasuke. Itachi made some hand seals and yelled, "Kyuukyoku Kage Bunshin No Jutsu! (Ultimate Shadow Clone Technique)" Only 2 clones appeared. One ran toward Gaara, while the other and Itachi ran toward the 5 Naruto clones.

Sasuke slowly rose and looked at the scene before him. Gaara was barely holding off the clone attacking him. Naruto was down to 3 clones. "Naruto, those 3 are clones right?" Sasuke asked. "Yeah, but what are you plann-" Naruto replied but was cut was cut off by Sasuke. "Shuushuku Kaen No Jutsu! (Constricting Flames Technique)"

Flames encircled the 2 Itachi clones and the Naruto clones. They slowly got smaller and smaller until Itachi was the only one left. Itachi smirked even though the flames were going to kill him. A few seconds later the flames engulfed Itachi. "Is it over?" Naruto asked. "It should be, but look." Sasuke answered, pointing at Gaara who was fighting a clone still. "That's the real one?" Naruto yelled.

"Ready Sasuke?" Gaara yelled, dodging a shuriken. Gaara launched Itachi into the air. Gaara then made a thick layer of sand beneath him. Sasuke made hand seals and said, "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Flame Type: Powerful Fireball Technique)!" The giant fire ball hit the sand hard turning it into glass.

Itachi hit the glass wall, getting cut all over. He rose slowly and started to laugh. He made hand seals and hit the ground yelling "Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Edo Tensei (Summoning Technique: Impure World Resurrection)!" 3 wooden caskets appeared. All 3 had the leaf symbol,. They opened and the people stepped out. Before the 3 shinobi stood Rock Lee, Hatake Kakashi, and Hyuuga Hinata. "Kakuheki No Jutsu (Barrier Wall Technique)!" All 3 were now separated by huge walls. Naruto was stuck with Hinata, Sasuke was stuck with Kakashi, and Gaara was with Lee.

Naruto deactivated Kyuubi and said to Hinata, "Don't do this Hinata." Hinata's reply was a hit in the face sending Naruto spiraling backwards. Naruto hit the wall so hard it knocked him out. Even though he should have been unconscious he got up. In a growling voice he said "This little brat is so weak, but I don't want to die here!" "W-who are you?" Hinata asked. "I'M KYUUBI!"

Kakashi looked at Sasuke and said," It's been awhile Sasuke. You've gotten stronger since I died. Looks like I'll have to get serious. No hard feelings." He slowly pulled his forehead protector, exposing his Sharingan. Sasuke closed his eyes and smiled. He slowly whispered, "Three Wheel Sharingan." He opened his eyes which held two bright Sharingans.

Gaara readied his sand as Lee said, "Don't hold back just 'cause we were friends!" Gaara then calmly stated, "I have no friends and holding back never even crossed my mind.

* * *

Next Chapter: Our Own Fights! The Ultimate Lotus! 


End file.
